Forever
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: T.k has left Odaiba for a year with the promise of returning. The only problem is that it's been a month too long. Is T.k ok? Will his love for Kari survive this test? Takari ONESHOT


**-- Forever --**

**Disclaimer-** Although I wish with all my heart I owned 'Digimon' I don't.

**The Angel Of Sincerity: **

This One-Shot is dedicated to….** Lord Pata**

Thanks for inspiring me to write this one-shot. I'm not really a

Takari fan but when I started to write this I just couldn't stop,

Lol. I hope that it meets your expectations.

**RECOMENDED SONGS:**

- Far Longer Than Forever - Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne

- Love Will Find A Way - The Lion King 2

- Everyone Is Loved By Someone - Mitsuishi Kotono, Tomizawa Michie, Hisakawa Aya, Shinohara Emi, & Fukami Rika

- Talent For Love - Tenchi Muyo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Far longer than forever,  
As constant as a star,  
I close my eyes and I am where you are."_

- Far Longer Than Forever - Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne

The rain showered down on the small gazebo in the middle of the lush park, in which Kari was sitting in. The scent of the wet dirt roused her from her sleep, as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking sadly out at the now drenched summer flowers in the near by garden bed.

Looking around Kari noticed that she was alone once more, _'I better get home before I catch a cold,'_ she noted as she shivered in her short white dress. Gathering her blanket and handbag she got to her feet and slowly made her way through the freezing rain, in the direction of her apartment. It had been a whole year since T.k had left Odaiba to live in Tokyo for his one year apprenticeship with Tokyo Tv, and the day he left he made a promise, a promise that she knew he would keep.

_The light from the summer sun graced down upon T.k and Kari, as they embraced while standing at the train station. Suddenly a whistle blew and a large train appeared in the distance._

_Tears spilled from Kari's eyes as she tightened her arms which were wrapped around his waist. "Don't go!" she cried as she looked up at him, "Don't leave me, please don't," she finished in a whisper._

_He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, as he bent forward and kissed her forehead. "I have to. I wish I didn't have to, but I do. My dad needs me to do my apprenticeship there," he said grimly, "I don't want to leave you."_

"_Takeru," she said as her lips quivered. " I'll be waiting!" she exclaimed as she smiled sadly, while hot tears streamed down her pretty face and she broke their intimate embrace, "I'll be waiting for you!"_

_He smiled sadly at her. "I'll be so busy that I won't be able to contact you so often," he said regretfully._

_Her hands shook nervously, "That's ok…I'll still write to you every single week, so…so you won't forget about me…" she choked out. _

_His eyes widened, "I could never forget you Kari," he replied as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and stroked her cheeks, "I'll come back to you, I promise." T.k reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and holding out to her. "Open it," he said with a smile._

_Kari slowly took the box from his hand and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring set in white gold. Her eyes widened, "T.k…But this is…" she said excitedly as she looked up at him._

_He smiled and got down on one knee taking the ring herm her hand and slipping it on her marital finger, "Here you go," he said softly as he smiled, "Now nothing will keep us apart. I love you, Hikari"_

_She blushed as she smiled crazily and hugged him once more, this time looking up into his excited eyes. "I love you too, Takeru," she replied as their heads moved closer until they met in a passionate but sweet kiss._

'_Maybe he'll come back tomorrow…'_ she told reassured herself once more as she sighed. But it'd been 13 months, a month longer than he said he would be gone for. So every single day she waited outside in the park across the street from their shared apartment, just waiting for him to return.

Tai and the others continuously told her to try and not think about him. To just move on, but what did they know? They weren't the ones who were in her situation. Besides she knew differently, he had proposed 13 months ago and T.k wasn't one to break promises, if anything he was the last person in the world to do so especially to her.

She slowly walked up to her apartment door unlocking it and swinging it open, to reveal a traditional Japanese styled living space. She smiled slightly as Gatomon popped up from her sleeping spot on her lounge.

A sad smile crossed Gatomon's lips as she approached Kari. "I guess he's not back yet…" she said sadly, as Kari picked her up and hugged her as she burst into heavy sobs.

"Gatomon, I don't know what to do! I love him!" she exclaimed as she sat on the windowsill, "I love him so much, but why hasn't he come back to me? Doesn't he care? Matt hasn't even heard from him!"

Gatomon looked up at Kari and sighed, "Kari."

"Yeah…" she whispered back.

"If you love him so much then why don't you trust him?" she asked sadly.

Kari's eyes widened. _'She's right… how come I don't trust that he'll return to me?'_ Kari looked out of the window next to her, _'I need to trust him. That means no more waiting in the park, no more letters unless he writes to me and no more pondering.'_

She smiled down at Gatomon and stroked her head. "Thankyou Gatomon, you can always find a way to cheer me up," she noted as she got to her feet. "I'm going to have a bath," she said matter-of-factly as she walked towards the bathroom.

Turning the taps both hot and cold water spilled into the bath, as Kari added honey milk powder to it, causing it to turn a whitish colour. Removing her clothes Kari stepped into the warm substance and laid back, closing her eyes as she smiled remembering the good times with T.k.

_T.k raced over to the bench that Kari was quietly sitting on. "Kari! I've been looking all over for you! Are you okay?" T.k asked worriedly._

_  
"It was weird. I was at the beach." Kari mumbled._

_  
"You ditched school?" T.k asked confusedly_

_She smiled a little and shook her head. "No, silly. The beach was in another dimension. You saw me in class. I was just sitting there, and then, I was at the ocean," Kari continued._

_  
T.k raised an eyebrow, "Now you've totally lost me." _

_  
"And on the way to the nurse's office it happened again. I was surrounded by water, and then I saw one of them!" Kari said slowly. _

_  
"What do you mean one of them?" T.k asked unsurely._

_  
"Digimon," she stated simply, "They keep trying to take me to their world. And I don't know if I can resist anymore."_

"_You've got to! Where are they, Kari? We'll fight them!" T.k exclaimed as he waved his hands around. _

_  
Kari shook her head. "I can't T.k. I'm not strong like my brother, Tai." She said sadly._

_  
T.k's eyes widened. "So you're going to quit? Give up? Just like that? Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight!" He exclaimed. _

_  
Kari slowly looked up at T.k, "Huh?"_

_  
"Uh…" T.k blushed as he realised what he had just said to her, "…Sorry. I'd better go now. I'll take to you later?" he said weakly as he ran off._

_  
"Oh..." Kari mumbled as she blushed slightly._

Kari smiled as she snapped back into reality after 10 minutes, "I never let him forget that he ran away after he told me that." She laughed, "Oh well it's not like I wouldn't have run off if I said it first."

The phone rang, causing Gatomon to jump.

"Now how do I use this thing?" Gatomon whispered as she looked up at the phone on the wall. _'I can't remember!'_ her mind screamed, she raced over to the bathroom door, _'I should get Kari...actually I should let her relax, she deserves some 'me' time.'_

The phone's answering machine turned on, "Hello this is Kari. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, please leave your short message after the beep. **BEEP!**"

"Hello, Kari? It's me T.k, I'm at the door," he said with a laugh, "I missed you so m-" he started as Gatomon opened the door.

Getting out of the bath Kari wrapped a towel around her self and pulled the plug out of the bath. Her damp hair flicked the back of her neck, as she swiftly opened the door to see T.k standing in the lounge room. A smile broke out on her face as tears formed in her eyes, "T.k…" she whispered as her eyes widened.

He smiled as he placed his suitcase on the wooden floor next to the lounge. "I missed you Kari, I'm so sorry I didn't come back earlier," he said sadly as he smiled and walked forward.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" she asked hurtly.

He looked into her eyes. "Well firstly I caught to wrong train when I left Odaiba," he said with an embarrassed laugh, "I ended up in Kyoto so that took up a few extra days. Then when my 12 months was up, they told me that I was meant to stay for 12 months and 3 weeks," he stated annoyedly as he sighed.

"Oh…" she mumbled as she walked up to him and smiled. "I'm sorry for doubting you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked up at him and stroked his face.

T.k looked into her dazzling brown eyes. "I would've doubted me too," he replied calmly as he pressed his forehead against hers, "They offered me a job…" he whispered.

Her eyes widened as they filled with tears, "That's great…it's what you wanted…" she said sadly.

"I rejected the proposal," he stated calmly.

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

He smiled. "Because I've already made a proposal of my own, and the one I made is much more important to me," he said sweetly, "I love you Hikari."

She smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I love you Takeru," she replied, as she pressed her lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss.

Gatomon smiled, "Now that's a happy ending," she said cutely.

"Nope you're wrong," Patamon said from behind her as he flew out from the hallway and landed next to Gatomon.

Gatomon blushed upon seeing her crush, "How am I wrong?"

Patamon laughed, "You're wrong because it's only the beginning."

**THE END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** Well how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


End file.
